


Waiting

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Pokemon Commissions [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Jasmine has to wait too long for Gold, but she has a way for him to make it up to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Jasmine was waiting in the lighthouse for Gold to return with the medicine for Amphy. Amphy was sick, and served as the source of light for the lighthouse. Without the medicine, things were looking bad, and she was hoping that he would get back soon, for that reason and others. There was a light breeze blowing, but the single window did not allow it to blow through, and with all the mirrors to amplify the light, the room was incredibly hot and uncomfortable.

Even though Jasmine was only wearing a thin sundress and panties, she was still so hot that she was sweating constantly, and she had to drink a lot of water to keep herself from dehydrating. Unfortunately for her, just as much was making it to her bladder as was being expelled as sweat, and that meant that she felt a familiar nagging sensation after a while, and that added to her discomfort quite a bit.

There was a bathroom on the ground floor of the lighthouse, but she didn't want to leave Amphy alone, even for the short amount of time it would take her to relieve herself. And, unfortunately, the gym leader who was supposed to take over after her had never shown up, so she was being forced to stay here longer than she was meant to. Her bladder was aching so much that she could hardly stand it, and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to wait for Gold to show up.

She kept wondering if it would be okay for her to go downstairs, for just a few minutes, but she was trying to wait as long as she possibly could. She didn't want to go down unless she absolutely had to, unless it got past a point that she could manage. She grabbed herself through her dress, squirming in place and trying to alleviate the pressure, but it didn't do her much good. Whimpering, she wondered if Gold would be much longer, and if it was even worth it for her to push herself to keep waiting for this long, when she could just hurry downstairs.

Rocking back and forth and bouncing up and down at her knees, she bit the inside of her cheek and tried to give herself a mental pep talk. She tried to convince herself that she would be just fine, and that it wouldn't be as long of a wait as she thought and that she could make it much longer than this. Every now and then, she would have to double over, grabbing herself through her dress and hopping from foot to foot, just to keep herself from losing control on the spot, and that was when she began to realize that she might not have a choice about waiting.

Maybe, if she was really quick, it wouldn't be so bad and she would be able to run to the bathroom without any problem. She was just starting to convince herself that that was a good course of action when the elevator opened, revealing Gold inside. She was startled enough that it was all she could do to keep from losing control at that moment, but she managed, doing all she could to conceal her desperation from the trainer.

“I came here as quickly as I could!” he said. “I've got the medicine you need right here, see?” He handed to her and she kept her thighs squeezed tightly together as she expressed her gratitude. She took the medicine and administered it to the sick Pokemon, barely able to hide just how close she was to wetting herself right then and there.

More than anything, she wanted Gold to leave, and so she told him, “You should take your Pokemon to visit the Pokemon Center. Once they've been restored to full health, you can come by the gym. I should be there by the time you're done.”

“Are you sure you don't need anymore help here?” he asked.

“No, I'm fine, and Amphy will be too. For now, you should worry about your own Pokemon,” she said, trying to keep the strain out of her voice. Fortunately, Gold took what she said to heart and said his goodbyes, going down the elevator and leaving her alone at last.

When she was sure that it was safe to leave Amphy alone, she decided to take the stairs. Even though she was in a dire situation, she was at the point where there was no guarantee that she would make it, and she wanted the way down that involved the lowest possibility of her running into people. It was riskier, but if she were to wet herself, she did not want an audience for that, and that outcome was looking more likely by the moment, as much as she didn't want to admit to that.

And so she started down the stairs, taking slow and pained steps, because going too fast meant that she would definitely lose control, and each step she took jostled her enough to threaten that either way. She was at the absolute end of the line, and descending the stairs put additional strain on her that was almost more than she could bear. But she was so close that she wouldn't give up yet, no matter how bad things looked, and she kept going, taking each step one at a time.

Even so, it wasn't enough, and before she had even made it down the first half of the first flight, her bladder had begun to empty, slowly as she tried to fight it off. Her panties were growing warm and damp, and she knew that this was the end for her, and that she wouldn't be able to stop it. She struggled to manage to hike her dress up and squat down, just in time for her bladder to let go completely, gushing out and flooding her panties.

The liquid slid through the gratings of the stairs, spilling down, and she gave a sigh of relief.

Even though she had wet herself and was a little bit embarrassed that it had come to that, she was more glad that she hadn't done it in front of anyone, and she was more relieved in that moment than anything else. Not to mention the fact that she had only been put in such a position because she had been paying such close attention to Amphy, something she could never feel bad about. By the time she had finished emptying her bladder completely, the relief had become overwhelmingly good, so much so that she wondered if that was not the only thing she was feeling.

She tried not to think too much on that, however, and looked down to see that her panties had been stained yellow. They were so wet that walking in them would be uncomfortable, and so she decided to remove them and discard them, knowing that, if anyone found them, it would be impossible to tell that they were hers. She just hoped that the wind wouldn't blow up her dress on her way to the gym, and she started on her way to meet up with Gold.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Jasmine walked back to the gym, the winds were not quite enough to lift her dress, thankfully, but they were enough to blow against her, and without any panties on, that was quite the odd sensation. Considering how damp she was, it gave her a chill, but it also stimulated her quite a bit, and she bit her lip while she walked, unable to ignore the feeling of arousal that this created. In fact, by the time she reached the gym, she had grown even wetter, this time from more than just her accident.

It was hard to keep her focus, but she knew that she would have to, with the upcoming battle and all. Gold was waiting for her, and he challenged her to a battle, which she accepted, trying to push her arousal out of her mind.

“Thank you again for getting the medicine,” she said, “but I still won't go easy on you!” For a moment, she thought that she would be able to get through this battle without her growing arousal causing her any distraction, but it wasn't long before she was proven wrong, not that focus would have helped her much at all. Gold's Typhlosion was powerful and made quick work of her team, and even if she hadn't been distracted, she doubted that she would have been able to do much better.

And then there was the fact that, watching him beat her so quickly only made her all the more turned on, only this time, her arousal was directed at the trainer who was defeating her. By the time she handed the badge over to him, she was unable to clear her mind of more lewd thoughts, to the point that she wanted to act on him.

“If you come back to my office, I'd like to do something more to thank you for today,” she said. He agreed and he followed her, and once they were in here, she locked the door behind them.

“Please have a seat,” she said, gesturing to the couch, and he did as told. He seemed confused as she knelt down in front of him, and he was so surprised when she unzipped his shorts that he wasn't able to react until she already had his cock in her mouth. He let out a low moan, not sure how to react but enjoying the sensation quite a bit, even if it was out of nowhere.

It was his first time having a girl do something like this for him, and so it wasn't long before he could feel himself on the verge of an orgasm. Though he tried to hold back a little bit longer to enjoy this more, he knew that he wouldn't be able to, and so he spoke up. “I'm about to...to...you know,” he said, warning her, and Jasmine pulled away. He was a bit disappointed by that, but he didn't voice this, waiting to see what she would do next.

She stood up and turned around, pulling her dress up and saying, “How about you between my other lips?” Without a pair of panties, she exposed herself to him completely.

Gold noticed that and was quick to comment on it. “Why aren't you wearing anything under your dress? Have you...have you been like that for the whole battle?” He sounded excited just thinking about it.

Shyly, she admitted, “I had a little accident earlier. You kept me waiting so long for the medicine, and I really had to pee. I was on my way down the stairs when I didn't make it, and I had to take my panties off after that. I'll forgive you for making me ruin a perfectly good pair of panties if you can satisfy me, though!”

Without a moment's hesitation, Gold grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap, impaling her with his cock and reveling in the sharp gasp as he forced himself inside of her. Even though it was rough, she didn't seem to mind at all, and in fact seemed to love it quite a bit, a feeling that was very mutual. After he had fucked her like this for a little bit, he pulled her dress up over her head so that he could pinch her nipples. She gasped at that, grinding down onto him to show just how much she enjoyed that, and he played with them until it seemed like she could hardly take anymore.

That was when he stopped with that and instead reached around to wrap his arms under her legs and around her, so that her arms were pinned to her side and her knees to her chest. He held her tight while he fucked her like this, unaware of the sort of affect that this was having on her, too lost in his own pleasure.

The problem was that, while she had relieved herself before, she had not actually completely emptied her bladder before, or perhaps it had begun to fill back up with more of the water she had had to drink. Whatever the case, she could tell that now, and Gold was both squeezing her too tightly and his thrusts were hitting her too hard, and she knew that whatever was inside of her was going to come out whether she wanted it to or not. She tried to warn him again and again, but he kept ignoring her, trying to fuck her harder.

“Please,” she said, “I'm going to pee if you don't stop!” Still, her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as he continued to fuck her harder, rougher, making it impossible for her to even protest anymore as she gasped and moaned. He reached one of his hands so that he could pinch at her clit, and she could feel shock waves of pleasure rolling through her at that touch. When he twisted it, she let out a scream, feeling herself pushed over the edge, and Gold was right there with her.

They came together, but as the pleasure washed over her and the tension released, something else was released. Her bladder could not hold out with all of those combined factors, and so, as she came with him, her bladder emptied itself for the second time that day, the liquid gushing over the two of them. Panting, she relaxed on top of him, and the two of them were silent for a moment as they both recovered from their orgasms.

Once that was done, he sat her down, her legs shaking a bit. “No one's ever made me come that hard before,” she commented. “That was nice, really nice. Feel free to stop by any time you're in town.”

Grinning, Gold said, “I'll be sure to take you up on that offer!”

 


End file.
